


Junior

by Its_a_yoke



Series: Frank the Froggie [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: "max is pregnant" conspiracy, Crack Fic, M/M, aka the grid trying to figure out more about pregnant max, like just crack nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: “Come meet the newest member of our family. Monday after the German GP in Monaco. Dan x Max,” Seb read out loud.Lando screamed so loud he fell off the sofa.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: Frank the Froggie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994086
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	Junior

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to the anon that sent me this "You should try writing a crack fic about the paddock discovering Max's "pregnancy" 😹😹😹" . 
> 
> I really couldn't say no <3 so blame them for this crack and not me xoxo. 
> 
> Inspired by my conspiracy about Max being pregnant [here](https://tmblr.co/ZwN2cWZ1-gbUqm00) and [here](https://tmblr.co/ZwN2cWY_ppYxau00)

It was Thursday evening and Lando was chilling in Max’s hotel room as he waited for Charles to finish his duties. The two men were lounging on the sofa as the TV played in the background. 

Lando was scrolling through Tumblr, reblogging pics of Vale, when he came upon a post that made him snort. 

“What?” Max asked curiously, looking up from his phone. 

“There is a conspiracy about you being pregnant,” Lando giggled as he read over the post again. 

“What?” Max asked again, more shocked this time. He pushed himself up and planted himself next to Lando so he could look at his phone. 

“There is a post concluding that you are pregnant. They have their facts and look! They even photoshopped it. Wait, I am the baby. How am I the baby?” Lando kept rambling as Max just stared at the screen. 

“Interesting,” Max whispered. 

“Yeah, these people have a lot of imagination,” Lando giggled. “I mean it does weirdly add up, but it is just a joke. Don’t worry, they know you won’t actually be a dad,” Lando said as he hoped the post wouldn’t make Max umcofortable. 

“Right…” Max muttered as he looked at Lando with big eyes, slightly leaning away from the boy. 

“Max. They are just joking around, seriously don’t worry about it. They don’t even know Dan and you are a thing, so there is no way that they would actually think about you having a baby together,” Lando kept talking as he saw Max’s nervous face and Max really wished Lando would just shut up. 

“Yeah, good. Me? Having a baby? That is crazy! Yeah, not gonna happen,” Max rushed to say as he sat up abruptly. 

“Wait, what?” Lando also sat up, his face full of confusion. Max was acting really weird and suspicious. 

“Nothing, that post is bullshit,” Max said harshly in defense. 

Lando just looked at him with raised eyebrows, about to ask some more question but the hotel room opened and Daniel came in. Max quickly got up and rushed to him. 

“Goodbye Lando, see you tomorrow,” Max said as he came to stand next to Dan, Dan looking around confused by the whole situation. 

“Wait, what? I thought we were gonna play some games with -” Lando asked, growing more confused each second. 

“Yeah, well I want to have loud sex with Daniel and I am sure you don’t want to listen to that,” Max said way too quickly.

“What?” Lando cried again as he slowly stood up. He saw Max whispering something in Dan’s ear and Dan’s confused face changed to one of recognition. 

“Yeah, lots of loud sex. You better get out, kid,” Dan looked at Lando. Lando just huffed out in annoyance as the other two watched him exit the room. 

“Bye, I guess,” Lando said and he was only met with a loud bang of a closing door. 

So weird and suspicious. 

He quickly pulled his phone out again, opened the **#BanishMaxiel** GC and told them all about. 

Yes, they had a group chat without Max and Dan in it. It all started with Seb threatening to slap Daniel if he saw his bare ass again as the pair’s closest friends found themselves walking in on them fucking a bit too often. So Lando decided to make a groupchat where they could warn each other about the possible sightings. 

The gc started off innocent, they mostly used it for the warnings. Then they started to vent, complaining a bit as Max nor Dan didn’t seem to have any morals, it was mostly Michael and Lando as the two spent the most time with the couple. 

Somehow they went around joking where they would find the couple the next time. They had fun discussing their sex life, no longer feeling bad or weird about it as Max and Dan continued to fuck everywhere without feeling bad about traumitazing innocent people.

And that was how the betting started. 

Each week before a race weekend they all betted on where they might find the two. They made it a game. Lewis took the role of a mediator, keeping track of everything, filing every pic of the places and making sure everything ran smoothly. 

And now it looked like they would have fun discussing the whole “Max is pregnant” conspiracy.

***** 

“Hello,” Dan heard a cheery voice next to him as he just jogged along the Sochi track.

“Hey problem child,” Dan smiled at the younger boy. 

“Don’t call me that,” Charles scrunched his nose in discontent. 

“Seb calls you that, though,” Daniel pointed out. 

“Yeah, but I am his problem child and not yours,” Charles explained and Daniel laughed. 

“Alrighty, then. What do you want?” Daniel asked as he picked up the pace a little. 

“What? Nothing! Can’t I just hang around with my friend?” Charles gasped dramatically. 

“Okay,” Daniel laughed, still unconvinced. “Let’s hang,” he added. 

“Cool, so how are you feeling?” Charles asked, eyeing Daniel curiously. 

“I am peachy, what about you?” Daniel beamed back at him. 

“I’m fine. Don’t you feel nervous, Daniel?” Charles continued asking. 

“No, I don’t,” Daniel answered, confused by the question. “Why?” he asked. 

“Nothing,” Charles hummed. 

A short awkward silence followed. 

“So about this Max being pregnant thing…” Charles started, smooth as ever. 

“I’m not telling you anything, Charles,” Daniel laughed as Charles’ shoulders slumped in defeat.

***** 

They were desperate.

They became more and more suspicious with each day as they kept finding Max and Dan whispering to each other, showing each other stuff on their phones and just being all secretive. 

“I texted Hulk but he knows nothing,” Seb said when the group met together. 

“Are we sure he is saying the truth though?” Lewis asked. 

“Even if he is not telling the truth there is nothing we can do about it,” Lando said as Alex and George nodded their heads next to him. 

“Lando could try seducing Michael, I am sure he knows,” Seb proposed. 

“Absolutely not! Are you really that desperate Sebastian?” Charles yelled before Lando could have protested himself, the Ferrari boy tightened his hold around Lando’s torso. 

“Well, the logical explanation is that they are adopting a child,” George said, not in the mood for any Ferrari drama. 

“I guess,” Lewis sighed. 

“But why wouldn’t they tell us?” Seb asked in a small voice. 

“Adoption is very personal, my love. I know you would love them talking to you about it before, but I am sure they had their reasons. We should be happy for them and I am sure they will tell us soon enough,” Lewis said. “Let me take you out for lunch,” Lewis took Seb’s hand and pulled him out of the room. 

The rest of the group made their way to the cafeteria in the main lobby as they found Max and Dan already there, talking excitedly together. 

Lando sat down with Charles, George and Alex two tables away as they started to eat. They whispered about the situation as they looked at the distracted couple. 

“Adoption is the only real option,” George assured them again. 

“Yeah, but it said Max is pregnant,” Charles pointed out. 

Max turned around as he felt eyes on himself. Surely enough there were four sets of eyes burning a hole into his tummy area. 

“You know I can’t actually get pregnant right?” Max sighed tiredly, annoyed with all of them. “Idiots,” he muttered as he shook his head at the four blushing boys. 

“Sorry,” they all muttered and quickly looked away. Max snorted as he turned back to Dan, finding the Aussie hypnotizing his tummy as well. 

“I fucking can’t get pregnant,” Max nearly screamed at his boyfriend as Dan flinched, shook from his zone out. 

“Yeah, I know,” Dan said softly before leaning over to kiss Max, his hands coming to rest on the boy’s tummy in wonder.

***** 

It was not that Sebastian wanted to eavesdrop, but he was curious and he heard Max squeal in between the motorhomes as he was making his way to his garage before the race.

“This is it, Maxy, he is perfect for us!” Dan said all giddy and excited. 

“He is! I love him already,” Max whisper- screamed in happiness, Seb didn’t remember him being this cheery in a long time. 

“The guy said he could be ours tomorrow. We can come home and go pick him up right in the morning,” Daniel continued. 

“Tomorrow? That is amazing. We have a weekend off, so we can get used to the new life-style with him,” Seb heard Max say before there was some movement and more muffled squeals, the couple probably hugging or kissing. Seb hoped it was just kissing. 

“Do you think we are ready?” Seb was about to leave when he heard a small voice. 

“Baby, we read all the books, we have all the things already prepared and set up. He even has his own room. We’ve got this,” Dan tried to comfort Max. 

Seb knew how anxious Max had to be, he wanted to huff in annoyance as he could be there with them right now, helping Max calm down if the two didn’t keep it a secret. 

“We are gonna be parents,” Max squeaked. 

“We are,” Dan laughed in excitement. 

That was it. That was all Seb had to hear as he quickly made his way to tell the others.

***** 

“And then Max said that they are going to be parents,” Seb ended his rant, looking around the room.

“Oh my God,” Charles whispered. 

“They are actually doing it,” Lewis whispered in disbelief. 

“I can’t wait to meet the baby. I will be the best uncle ever,” Lando squealed. 

“No, I will be the best uncle ever,” Alex argued. Lando was already taking a deep breath so he could argue back when all the phones in the room pinged. 

“Come meet the newest member of our family. Monday after the German GP in Monaco. Dan x Max,” Seb read out loud. 

Lando screamed so hard he fell off the sofa.

***** 

Not everyone lived in Monaco, but they were all so excited they made it work. Lando stayed at Charles’ place and Lewis was kind enough to host Alex and George for the night.

That was how they all found themselves in front of the couple’s apartment door on Monday afternoon. 

“Alex, we forgot to bring a present,” George hissed as he saw Lewis carrying a small gift bag. Seb grinned at them in victory. 

“Ah, it is all of you,” Dan laughed as he opened the front door and was met with the group of people. The group pushed each other into the apartment as they waited. 

They saw Max exiting one of the rooms with a small smile. 

“He is ready,” Max whispered to Daniel. 

“Alrighty, so what’s up? How are you guys?” Daniel grinned at them. 

“Daniel!” everyone yelled in union. 

“Okay, okay. Let’s get this over with then,” he laughed as he made his way to Max, both of them standing in front of the door. 

“Meet Frank,” they both said in union as they opened the door. 

The whole ground stumbled over each other as they tried to get in the room, all of them were full of excitement to meet the baby. Their faces morphed into ones of confusion as they didn’t find any baby in the room. 

“This is our son, Frank,” Max said proudly as he pointed to the big terrarium in the room. 

Multiple sets of eyes looked up at him dumbly, no one knew how to react as they slowly walked closer to look into the tank. Seb and Lewis shared a long disappointed look, they really should have known better by now. 

“What even is that?” Charles asked as he planted his face against the glass, eyeing the green creature in interest. Alex and Max were discussing how cute the amphibian is. 

“It is a frog,” George answered in disbelief. Charles just nodded before he flinched as the little animal croaked loudly, scaring him. Lando just shook his head at his boyfriend before going to Dan. 

“Does- Does Max know about the memes? You know the ones about Max looking exactly like this frog,” Lando asked matter-of-factly. 

“No he doesn’t and you won’t tell him or else you could say goodbye to your Playstation,” Daniel threatened lowly. 

“I won’t, don’t worry,” Lando rushed to say, finding this whole situation hilarious. 

“Good boy,” Dan said, feeling safe, but the feeling didn’t last long. 

“They think I look like what ?!?!” Dan heard Max yelling from the other side of the room as he winced. Fuck, he thought. He looked over and Max was already boring his angry blue eyes into him. 

“I think you should run,” Lando whispered. 

“Good idea, kiddo,” Dan said as he ran out of the room. 

_For how long does Sebastian have Tumblr?_

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry you actually read that ,,,, i have nothing to say,,, anon said crack so i went full out :) 
> 
> you an throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo


End file.
